Letting You Go
by Trina Jean
Summary: Hermione loved him with all her heart and now he was gone. How was she to go on without him? ONESHOT SONG FIC written to Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton.


**Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

Hermione Granger, standing in the rain, tried as hard as she could to keep to her emotions in check, but as she looked at the gravestone in front of her, her tears began to fall.

**Come back and bring back my smile**

**Come and take these tears away**

She felt herself shaking and she was grateful that Harry and Ron were standing on each side of her, keeping her balanced and on her feet. Suddenly she found herself remembering; remembering all the great times they had shared and now they were gone; never to return.

**I need your arms to hold me now**

**The nights are so unkind**

**Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**

Even though she was grateful for Harry and Ron, she wished that she could go back in time to that night three days ago; that night that would be the last time He would hold her, which had been the same night that she had lost him. How she wished it were him holding her right then, not Harry and Ron. But, he would never hold her again and that realization was slowly breaking her heart.

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Un-do this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

She didn't want to remember, but she found her mind leading her back to that night and the vision of begging him to not go.

_"You can't go with us! He has more reason to kill you then to kill any of us, you're a blood traitor. Please, just stay here." Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes as she realized that her words were having no effect on him._

_"I'm going Hermione, I didn't join the Order to just sit here when the Final Battle goes down. I couldn't take if you or anyone else we care about got killed, especially if there is something I could have done to stop it. I'm not afraid to die, Hermione. I'm going, whether you want me to or not." He said, grabbing his coat and headed to the door._

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart, my heart**

"I can't do this, Harry, my heart is breaking into pieces. I can't say goodbye…I can't." Hermione whispered, letting her tears fall freely.

"I know it's hard, Hermione, but you have to let him go. Just remember that he is in a better place and he made it there because of you, you gave him a reason to live, a reason to turn away from his father and all the wrong he was doing. You saved him, Hermione." Harry said, thinking that it was going to reassure her, but all it did was give her more guilt. 'Saved Him' if it weren't for her, he could still possibly be alive. Slowly, Hermione lowered her head on to Harry's shoulder and let her sobs of sorrow come out.

**Take back that sad word good-bye**

**Bring back the joy to my life**

**Don't leave me here with these tears**

**Come and kiss this pain away**

**I can't forget the day you left**

She could still feel his kiss on her lips; their last kiss. Her begging him not to leave her, his crystal blue eyes glazing over, his breathing becoming rapid…she wanted to forget, she wanted him with her helping through her pain, not being the cause of it.

**Time is so unkind**

**And life is so cruel without you here beside me**

Hermione knew that time would slowly, but surely, heal this aching in her heart, but the feeling if regret and loss was there to stay, She didn't know how she was going to on without him, but she knew she had to. It was what he would have wanted.

Reaching down to place a white rose on the coffin, she kneeled beside it and putting her lips to it, whispered, "I love you."

As the funeral ended and everyone began walking away, Hermione got up and with the support from Harry and Ron she slowly walked away. With one last glance at the gravestone, she felt tears welling in her eyes as she read what it said.

Here lies Draco Malfoy.

A man who gave his life,

To help save the world.

A man who loved and lived life to the fullest.

Un-break My Heart-Toni Braxton


End file.
